dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Change In Fate (Dragon Ball What If...)
Change In Fate is the eighth episode of the first season of Dragon Ball What If.... Chapter 1 Hey guys! I’m writing a new one-shot. I had this written a while ago but I revised it and decided to post it! It takes place when the Z-gang is in their teens. (Senior year) And it takes place in the real world! (Florida to be exact ^__^) “I’m leaving.” “What?” “I said I’m leaving.” “To go where?” “To go to Palm Beach Central High School.” “Why? When are you leaving? Bulma, why do you have to leave?” “Because, I hate our school Goku.” Bulma said speaking a tad bit louder so the fretting teen could hear her over the roar of the bus as it pulled in to pick them up, where it would take them to the mall. “Isn’t it enough that I’m there, I am your boyfriend.” Goku grumbled, and looking up added, “I love you and if you go to Palm Beach Central I won’t get to see you.” Bulma sighed running a hand through her blue tresses, “Yes you will, we live in the same neighborhood, we can see each other after school.” “But–“ “No buts, my mother already agreed.” She said, but when she saw Goku’s head fall her face softened. “Goku, I love you that will never change no matter what school I go to.” She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, and smiled when his face brightened. He smirked, “Is that so? Well prove it.” He said “Alright,” Bulma smirked and she leaned forward giving him an open mouthed kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth. “You two need to get a room.” A voice from above them said making the two kissing teens pull apart. “Shut up Krillin, you make out with Juuhachigou in public all the time so don’t complain.” Goku said indignantly, crossing his arms and glaring at his best friend. Krillin blushed, and turned when a boy with a thick head of black hair appeared beside him and smirked, “He’s right you know, PDA seems to be you and Juuhachigou’s forte.” The teen said waggling his eyebrows. “Shut up Yamucha! What about you and Vegeta?” “Yamucha and I have nothing to do with you and your wench.” A flame haired teen said from the seat beside them. He was dressed mostly in black, a white t-shirt, black skinny-jeans and black Vans. He had a snake-bites and a tattoo of a raging ape on his upper arm. “I’m not a wench!” the blonde haired Juuhachigou said crossly. “Well Vegeta besides the fact that we have been friends since what, kindergarten? I don’t know, maybe that?” Krillin stated sarcastically, but cringing when his friend gave him a glare, he added, “Y–you’re right Vegeta, but hey, it’s just showing how much we love our gir– uh, p–partners.” Bulma laughed, Krillin had always been scared of Vegeta, at least since Vegeta and Yamucha began dating and Krillin made a snide comment about their sexual preferences which started a fight that ended in punches and apologies. Bulma ran a hand through her hair again. It was getting on her nerves, and her bangs were starting to get too long so she had to constantly run her hand through it to keep it from her face. “I want to cut my hair… should I?” she asked Goku. “Yes!” came Krillin’s reply, making Bulma glare. “Nobody asked you, I was asking Goku.” She turned to Goku, who smiled happily and said, “Bulma I like your hair the way it is, your hair is always beautiful.” Bulma smiled, and Krillin mumbled something about Bulma being a ‘boyfriend/best friend hogger’ “Shove it Krillin, you know Bulma asks about her appearance all the time you should know by now that she always asks Goku.” a girls with hazel eyes and blonde hair in a high ponytail peeked her head from behind one of the seats on the bus, and smirked. “Shut-up Callisto, you are so nosy!” ''Krillin exclaimed. “Don’t call my sister nosy you brat.” Growled Vegeta then scowling, he glared menacingly at the bald teen. Chichi also glanced at Krillin and said “Krillin you know damn well I can’t stand nosy people, and since Callisto is my girlfriend that would make her not-nosy!” she crossed her arms and she too glared at baldy. “Okay, okay what is this gang-up-and-beat-Krillin-day?” “Maybe.” They all said in unison, making Krillin whine pitifully. The teens all stood up when the bus came to a stop at their destination, and they all filed off the bus. “So what store do you want to go to first?” asked Goku, looking at his girlfriend. “Well first we should go to ''HotTopic, because we need to get that new Asking Alexandria ''album, ''Reckless and Relentless.” “That’s a good idea.” Vegeta said, he’d been waiting ages for the bastards to come out with another damned album, and now that they did he bloody wanted it. They made their way across the mall and down the stairs, (the mall went underground) and towards the gothic looking store that all the little kids seemed to be deathly afraid of. They walked in and Vegeta and Bulma made a beeline for the music section. Out of the entire group of friends Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku were the only ones who listened to any type of hardcore rock. Bulma who was dressed in a black t-shirt, which had the words I Wrestled a Bear Once* ''on it, and blue torn skinny jeans, and to top it off a pair of black converse. She seemed to attract the attention of many a man, much to Goku’s displeasure.' Goku also attracted the unwanted attention of the opposite sex. What with his musculature, charm and good looks, it seemed that all the girls were fawning over him. Now Vegeta no matter how much he very bluntly depicted that he was gay, and taken, seemed to always have both sexes falling over themselves to gain his coveted attention. As they listened to the tracks on the new album, their demeanors changed quite a bit; they all seemed to enter into a trance, letting the world around them slip from their focus, giving all their attention to the guitar riffs, beating drums, and passionate screams. “We’re buying it!” Bulma exclaimed. They had planned to all pitch in to buy the album, so they could all use it to copy it onto their computers. After the bought the album the trio left the store and met their friends. “Took you long enough!” Callisto complained, crossing her arms and walking off. Callisto was different, very different from her brother. She was a Hollister and Abercrombie girl, a white halter top wearing a pink skirt and moccasins. She was similar in her arrogance and… sexual preference. Her girlfriend, Chichi walked beside her and they made their way to Forever XXI. Their seemingly favourite store, they walked in with all the grace in the world making boy’s heads turn and girls glare. After what seemed like hours, the group walked out of the store and made their way to the exit. “Well that was fun!” Callisto said and Chichi readily agreed nodding her head happily. Vegeta just growled, and patted his backside where his empty wallet resided. No matter how much his sister annoyed him he couldn’t deny her a thing. “Are you mad Veggie?” Callisto asked sweetly. “You wasted all my money on jewelry and pink clothes, of course I’m gonna be pissed! And don’t call me that! ” Vegeta said, scowling. Callisto laughed knowing that what they did was just playful banter. – “Dammit!” Bulma yelled as soon as her alarm went off in the morning. She carefully reached her hand out from the warmth of her covers and unplugged the cord, instantly ceasing the incessant beeping. Her mother would wake up as soon as she heard the beep of Bulma’s alarm, knowing that she didn’t always wake-up, she would come to her room and– “Bulma dear! Wake-up or you’ll be late for school!” came Bunny’s chipper voice. “Yeah, yeah I’m up!” Bulma grumbled getting up out of bed. Bulma glared at her overly-happy-you-should-be-happy-you-go-to-school-still mother and walked out of her room to the bathroom. Chapter 2 Coming soon! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe Category:AkurnaSkulblaka Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:Dragon Ball What If Team